Haze
by HomoSocks
Summary: "No matter how many times he showered Kaneki couldn't wash away that scent. Rize was a part of him and he was keeping her alive." oneshot


**A/N: My first Tokyo Ghoul fic! This is just a little drabble I whipped up for my favorite pairing. Sorta testing the waters for a future full length story. If you guys like it and want more make sure you let me know! Drop a favorite, leave a review, hell PM me! Without further delay please enjoy this tiny story.~**

**Summary: "No matter how many times he showered Kaneki couldn't wash away that scent. Rize was a part of him and he was keeping her alive." _oneshot_**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Twisted Romance/Slight Guro/Tragedy**

**Pairings: KanekiღRize**

_.oO Haze Oo._

It was an aroma that always seemed not that far behind him.

A sweet scent of flowers, freshly brewed coffee, and old books.

It was her scent.

Though there was something missing... What was it? Oh, yes.

_Blood and death._ All of this reminded him of Rize Kamishiro... She was many things to a young man named Ken Kaneki. Rize was his mother that gave birth to his ghoul self, the insides that were keeping him alive, she was a lover he never got to know, she was practically god to him.

No matter how many times he showered Kaneki couldn't wash away that scent. Rize was a part of him and he was keeping her alive. He could still see her sometimes, those narrow lilac eyes of hers watching him from behind their lenses.

The boy was never sure if what he seeing was real or just him slowly losing his mind. In a world full of ghouls Kaneki couldn't outright dismiss the possibility of ghosts. Especially ones that would have a reason to come back to haunt him. A reason to hold a grudge.

No matter how fast he ran she was always a step behind him. As if she was waiting for him to slip-up, waiting for a chance to take control.

Despite all that had happened Kaneki couldn't bring himself to hate her. After all he had learned about ghouls and ghoul culture... She was a murderer but that is just the result of being called that her whole life, right?

_Rize Kamishiro. _

How did he really feel about her? As time passed that question only got harder for Ken Kaneki to answer.

One particular evening his hallucinations got hauntingly vivid and realistic. Kaneki was standing right in front of Rize, her long purple hair billowing in the strong night air. She watched him carefully behind her lenses as he approached cautiously.

"Rize...?" He mumbled weakly reaching out for her. A shiver ran up and down his spine when her ice cold hand took his in hers. She laced their fingers before doing the same thing with their other pair of hands. She pulled him closer, she close that she leaned her forehead into the center of his chest.

"You've gotten taller, Kaneki-kun."

The young half-ghoul had gotten glimpses of her shadow in the past but she'd never talked to him or touched him like this before. He took a breath trying to stay calm, he found that hard however being so close to Rize. The same woman who had tried to eat him that fateful night of her death.

"What do you want?" That was the only thing he could think to ask.

"It would be a shame to eat you now." She mumbled more to herself than him. Her soft lips started pecking at the skin of his throat causing him to tense up. Rize giggled softly fanning his neck with warm breath. "Don't be so nervous, Kaneki-kun." She gave his hands a soft squeeze.

Her teeth nibbled on some of his skin, he yelped attempting to jump away from her. Rize didn't allow him to do that, she still seemed to be the stronger of the two of them.

"Don't be scared." She whispered to him again.

"Rize..."

She pulled back a bit to look at him, Kaneki's heart dropped to his feet. Her face was now stained with blood, her eyes burning a bright red. Rize looked as though she had just finished feeding.

"I _love_ you, Kaneki-kun."

Standing on her tip toes she was able to press her bloody lips into his. Somehow he was compelled to kiss her back. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth smearing blood onto his taste buds. Kaneki cringed holding her hands a little tighter, he began feeling more and more sick. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was disgusting almost like after eating human food.

After the kiss was broken Kaneki opened his eyes, the next moment he was screaming.

He was standing in front of a mirror covered in blood, _human blood._ While he was trapped in that hallucination with Rize... His knees buckled as Kaneki fell onto the floor of his apartment staring at the horrifying reflection of himself.

_What had he done?_

_What had she done?_


End file.
